


The Door

by urielsgate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urielsgate/pseuds/urielsgate
Summary: His Highness Potya Puma Tiger Scorpion The First muses with feline foresight and some initial contempt over the change he is forced to notice in his young feral human.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> A little contribution to the otayuriweek2020
> 
> Day 1, Prompt: Long Distance

The minute I turned around the corner and nearly smashed my exquisite patrician nose against the crude surface of the door I knew something was off. Rather exceptionally off, to be accurate. For yes, my human is pretty savage but never ever had dared to lock the door of our den before, unless some impeding emergency left him no better choice (such as a tummy ache, a nap or more often a murderous fit of anger) and even then never without making sure I had been consulted first.

You can therefore imagine the unquestionable horror I was forced to experience the minute I realized my royal self had quite unceremoniously been exiled from my own legitimate realm, which, without the slightest trace of hesitation I promptly ventured to claim back. It took a rather humiliating stretch of vigorous work of clawing and several rows of petulant meowing rows before the door was finally unbolted to let my disdainful whiskers marching back in.

I was just about to direct a legitimate growl of rebuke towards my young human fledgling when he totally took me off guard and, after scooping me up into his arms (a liberty I reluctantly accord to him only, so yes, you have been officially and indeed quite benevolently warned), buried his face deep into my fur, closed his eyes and let out a soft curse under his breath. For a moment I feared the abominable concoction the undeniably elegant but excessively rigid female ballet teacher, whom my human referred to with rather colorful yet totally unmentionable epithets, had cooked and disgracefully served for dinner had turned out to be lethal. Fearing the worst, I rubbed my nose against his feverish cheek and pressed both my front paws upon his chest to make sure he was still breathing. And it was in that precise moment that I finally saw it. That new strange light dancing across the depth of his young, restless green gaze. Something I had never quite witnessed before. Not in my Yuri at least.

Following my legendary instinct I then turned my attention to the rectangular toy my human loves to stare and occasionally yell at (God knows why on earth he seems to find that flat screen so entertaining. Kittens these days! They just don't know how to engage in real, healthy pastimes anymore, like insulting those useless fat birds hopping along the roof outside the kitchen window, I know you know what I’m talking about, right?) and then I noticed it. The image of the overly serious, way too quiet dark haired boy Yuri had been talking to almost every night since he had returned from his last crusade (he refers to these campaigns as “competitions” and I’ll honestly never quite understand the need for such pretense between us. As if I did not know he’s throwing himself into some real massacres out there whenever he packs his arsenal and leaves. I’m not blind; I see those nasty bruises whenever he returns home!).

The dark haired boy doesn't say much whenever he appears into Yuri’s rectangular toy and yet his deep voice has the power to calm my human, almost the way only my vigorous purring seemed able to achieve in the past. _Da_ , I know. I should perhaps feel somehow threatened by the camaraderie they obviously do share, the silent acknowledgment I see growing stronger into their eyes as the days go by, not to mention the unforgivable door locked right in my face.

Yet in the end the answer to all my doubts and rightful contempt is right here in front of my very nose. It’s the little smile softening Yuri’s face whenever he speaks the dark haired boy’s name. I swear I even caught the young one purring once or twice.


End file.
